


When the Time Comes

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Country Merle Dixon;), F/M, Grieving, Merle Dixon Smut, Merle and Daryl brotherly love, Merle and Denise, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut and Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Denise is grieving the loss of her husband and trying her best to carry the farm they owned together with the help of her work hand Merle Dixon. Little does she know that his true feelings for her could be what helps her finally move on.
Relationships: Denise Cloyd/Merle Dixon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

** When The Time Comes **

** Chapter One **

* * *

_Summer 1984_

The sun was already high in the sky as Denise crossed the yard on her way to the chicken coop. The work literally never ended and with only one work hand now it was starting to fall apart. The red barn, the old dusty blue farmhouse, the little brown chicken coop, this was supposed to be her happy place, but it was filled with painful memories. The little 5-acre peanut farm she called home was situated about an hour outside of Plains, Georgia and it had been a dream come true when she first set foot on the land.

Denise had been a widow for a year now since losing David and the world was still grey in her mind. The farming accident that robbed her of the man she loved was like a slow-motion nightmare playing over and over in her thoughts. She still remembered, clear as day, Merle running toward her and shouting that she needed to call for an ambulance. It was already too late by then, but she had called right away. When she made it to the field, she arrived just in time to see them cover the love of her life with a white sheet.

She still woke up screaming on occasion and could never get back to sleep again. Just getting from one day to the next was torture but she had to keep the farm going somehow.

The farm had been in David's family for generations and she knew how much it mattered to him that it stay in the family. She and David had no children to hand it down to, but she still felt compelled to honor what had been so important to him regardless. The only family David had locally now was a brother that he rarely spoke to named Phillip. Phillip had only come down for the funeral and was gone back to Atlanta by nightfall.

Denise fed the chickens and then ran into Merle, who lived in the guest house. He looked happier than usual and she wished she could smile that way again.

"Guess what?" he bellowed.

"I have no idea, Merle," she shrugged.

"I found you a helper for the season."

"Who? I placed an ad in town a month ago and haven't heard a thing yet."

"My brother Daryl is back in the state. He's a hell of a good worker and he works cheap."

"Wait...you have a brother?"

"Yep. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Never, and you've been here for two years."

"You work me so hard I guess I just plumb forgot," he cackled.

Merle was the one person keeping her going and she loved him for that. He had taken her to the funeral, helped her deal with the legal business after David died, and held her in the evenings when the tears wouldn't stop. She could barely remember the first month after the accident except that he had been there at every turn.

She'd lay in bed for hours, unable to think of a reason to get up and Merle would bring her food and make her take a shower. Denise honestly didn't know if she could have made it without him. The idea of another man around like Merle was exciting to her and she couldn't wait to meet him.

"When is he coming?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He'll be here for supper if that's OK."

"It's more than OK. We might actually have a shot of turning a profit this year and holding onto the farm with the right help," she grinned.

"He's the right help, trust me," he assured her. "I'll go pick him up at the bus station at 4 pm if that's OK."

"Of course. This is just the news I needed, Merle."

"Thought it might cheer you up some."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yep, I know," he winked.

Merle was a hard worker who was always there when she needed him. He'd just started dating a woman in town and Denise was glad that for now he was staying at the farm. He said he was taking it slow and had no plans to leave her high and dry and she was grateful, she had come to rely on him. His new girl Karen seemed to be a nice person, but Denise didn’t know her very well. Denise wanted him to have a woman who'd treat him the way he deserved.

/

The day was long and hot as usual and by the time Denise got inside to get washed up and make supper, she was beat.

A tall glass of lemonade later and she started on some food for her new employee. David always said her cooking could make any man her slave and she smiled as she remembered the way he'd rub his hands together as he sat down for one of her Sunday dinners.

_**If this is my last meal, I'm goin' out a happy man, honey!** _

Denise shook away the ghost of his voice and started on the roasted chicken and potatoes with all the trimmings. She put a half a dozen beer in the fridge and two mugs in the freezer to chill for the men and she hoped Daryl would be happy there. She needed help to hang onto the farm and there were no men available locally. Merle's brother returning was a blessing.

/

Merle left to pick up his brother from the Plains bus station and she worked herself into a state in the kitchen. She made a blueberry crumble for dessert and spread her best floral tablecloth over the oak table her late husband had made with his own two hands.

When she heard the truck pull up, she took a quick look in the mirror and found that her wavy blonde hair was damp with sweat and her cheeks had a flush of exertion, but she had no time to improve things.

She looked through the lace curtains of her dining room window at the man walking toward the house with Merle and found that he looked nothing like Merle.

The brother had darker hair and it was longer too, his shoulders were broad, and his eyes squinted against the blinding sun of late afternoon. She was struck by him instantly; he was a fine-looking man indeed.

They entered through the back screen door and Merle took care of the formalities.

"This is Denise, she's about the sweetest gal in all of Georgia so you better be good to her," he joked.

"I'm a gentleman, brother, you know that," Daryl grinned.

"Uh huh," Merle scoffed. "This is my kid brother Daryl."

Denise held out her hand and the introduction was made.

"Whatever you got cookin' in here smells good," Daryl commented.

"Please, have a seat with Merle and I'll serve it up," she smiled.

Denise poured a couple of cold beers into frosty mugs and placed one in front of Daryl and then Merle.

"Well, damn!" Daryl exclaimed. "Look at this!"

"Told ya she was one of the good ones, just wait till you taste her cookin'," Merle smirked.

Denise served them chicken and stuffing, potatoes, biscuits, corn and gravy. Daryl's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the food on his plate.

"Pinch me," he joked.

The two men ate like the end was near and she smiled as she picked at her own food. Denise always loved to watch hard-working men eating, it made her feel as though she was still someone's woman in a silly way. Denise missed being David's woman so badly.

Daryl shoveled in one last bite of chicken and groaned as he leaned back a little on his chair.

“Don’t think I could handle another bite,” Daryl muttered.

"No room for dessert then?" Merle quipped.

"Still blueberry crumble yet,” Carol noted.

"And I suppose it's homemade with blueberries from this very land," Daryl inquired.

"It sure is," she giggled.

"All right then, honey, you twisted my arm."

Denise stood up to collect the plates and was instantly assisted by Merle.

"You don't have-" she began.

She never expected her workmen to clean up.

"Nonsense. I got this."

"This is the nicest meal I ever had, Denise. Thanks very much."

"You're more than welcome, Daryl. I feel blessed to have you here to help...things have been very hard this year."

"I heard. My sincerest condolences to you."

"Thank you."

"Maybe we could make this next year better," he suggested.

"Maybe. This year has to be better than the last. Don’t know what I would have done without Merle, and extra help around the farm right now might just be enough to pull this place through."

"Well, I'm gonna work my tail off for ya and we'll just see if we can't turn things around," he winked, and then returned to the table to sit next to Merle.

Denise could feel hope in that moment, like David was looking down on her and saying that she was going to make it without him. That it was OK to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Denise stayed up late with Merle and his brother getting to know each other and making a loose plan for the farm. Daryl said he could repair the one tractor she had in time for harvesting and Merle would tend to the crop as usual. David’s family farm was considered a ‘hobby’ farm by some in the area, with only 5-acres, but it was prime land and produced some of the best peanuts around. Denise also had a few dairy cows, a coop of chickens and a massive garden where she grew extra veggies for the farmer’s market, berries for jam and pies and all her own food.

Apparently, Daryl had a mechanical mind and would be able to help her with some aging equipment and general labor. Denise was grateful and the next day she was ready to start over with new hope in her heart.

/

Denise found Daryl out in the backyard the next morning with Merle and watched them through the window. She was struck by how different they looked. They were both handsome in their own unique way.

“You both hungry?” she called from the back door after a moment.

“Sure!” Merle answered and soon they were sitting at the kitchen table awaiting breakfast.

“I think we can get this ship turned around in no time, Denise,” Daryl began as he poured cream into his coffee. “Had a look at your tractor and I can have it running soon, no problem.”

“Thank God!” she smiled. “I can’t afford another, and I need to get that crop in bad when the time comes.”

“You will, I’ll just need a few things in town to get it going. I think I can find a new blade and used rotor easy enough.”

“You’re a Godsend,” she sighed.

After a breakfast of grits and coffee, the men retired to the yard to tend to the animals as she completed some mending.

/

“So, you just been here livin’ with her all this time since her old man died?” Daryl clarified.

“Yep.”

“Just the two of you and nobody talks?”

“Maybe they do, but there ain’t nothing to say. Denise’s just a good friend to me and now I got Karen.”

“Never even thought about it?”

“David was a good man. I could never do that.”

“So, you have thought of it,” Daryl grinned.

“Any man would be lucky to be with Denise, but I was so close with David that it wouldn’t be right.”

“But you thought about it,” Daryl pressed. “She sure is a stunner.”

“The night that David was killed, she was so distraught and scared to be alone. She begged me to stay and just hold her as she cried and that went on for weeks…she just didn’t want to be alone. I’m only human, Daryl, so I ain’t gonna say I didn’t think of it, but I’m more like a brother to her now I think…and it wouldn’t be right.”

“You thought about this more than a little bit then.”

“Yeah, I thought about it a lot, but a man can’t have every little thing that comes to his mind.”

“You think we can really turn this place around?”

“I’ll die trying,” he sighed. “I’d do anything for that woman, she’s been through hell this last year.”

/

Denise finished up her work and then walked out to the barn to saddle her one horse, she wanted to check the fields again. She checked the fields obsessively lately.

“That’s a nice mare,” Daryl nodded when she walked into the barn where he was using a pitchfork to lay clean straw bedding in the pens.

“She’s a dream to ride too if you ever want to take her out,” Denise noted.

“Palomino mare with a nice temperament, I’ll take you up on that. Where you headed?”

“Checking the fields again,” she sighed. “I check every day out of habit now…there’s been too much rain.”

“It’ll ease up, no worries. August will dry things up,” he smiled.

“Keep it up with the pep talks, I need it,” she chuckled and mounted the horse. “See you in a bit.”

“Denise?”

She stopped before the gate and half-turned back to him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for taking me on here…I really wanna help out all I can. I know you really been through the wringer this year and all.”

She paused for a moment and appeared to be gathering the right words.

“I don’t know what I would have done without your brother here…I might not have made it at all. To have someone else here who’s willing to help makes me feel hope like I haven’t felt in ages.”

“We’re gonna turn it all around, you can count on that. OK?” he smiled.

“Bless you for this,” she nodded and turned to ride away.

/

Merle stood in the guesthouse bathroom and washed up in an old porcelain basin for a date.

“What’s this girl of yours like anyway?” Daryl asked as he lay stretched out on a second-hand couch and watched his brother through the doorway.

“She’s nice.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Daryl laughed.

“We ain’t been seeing each other too long, but she puts up with me,” Merle joked.

Daryl noted that his brother had a lot more to say about Denise and decided that he’d stay the hell away from his new employer. Merle was obviously smitten over Denise in some way and maybe he’d work up the balls to make a move, so Daryl planned to stay out of it, even if he did like her already.

“Well, have a good time anyway. I think I’ll turn in early and head into town to look for parts in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan, I won’t be late.”

“Not gettin’ any with this new girl.”

“Nah, she wants to wait for marriage.”

“Damn, really? When you proposing?” Daryl laughed.

“Any day now,” he grinned, “I’m dyin’ for some attention. Been a hundred years I think.”

“You and me both, brother.”

/

Merle left and Daryl found himself starving before bed, so he crept up to the main house when he saw the lights go out in the kitchen. He figured he’d just grab a slice of bread and jam without disturbing the lady of the house.

Nobody in the area locked their doors, so he walked up the three steps at the back of the dusty blue two-story farmhouse and stepped into the kitchen. He sliced a piece of bread from the loaf that Denise had baked that morning and spread butter and jam over it as he leaned his ass against the counter.

“Milk?”

The voice cut through the silence and he felt the instant prickling on his arms of shock.

“I’m so sorry, I just heard you in here and was going to grab some milk before bed…did you want some too?”

Denise was in a white nighty down to her feet and her hair was damp from a recent bath, she looked so good that he couldn’t stop his eyes pouring over her bare arms. He couldn’t see much more of her skin, but his mind was more than capable of filling in the details.

“Sure. Thanks.”

She opened the fridge and poured two glasses of fresh milk from her own cows.

“They forage in sweet grass and clover, best milk you’ll ever taste,” she winked.

She was right about the milk, and he downed the glass quickly, meaning to escape the lure of her body in soft white cotton and no visible panty lines.

“Merle out tonight?” she asked as she set her glass down in the sink.

“Yeah, got a date in town.”

“That’s nice…I hope he’s really happy with her. He deserves that. Are you single?” she asked.

“Yeah, I had a girl once, but it didn’t work out.”

“That’s a shame.”

“It’s OK. I had to pretend to be someone I wasn’t with her and it just got to be too much.”

“That’s never worth it. Better to be with someone who loves you exactly as you are…I used to have that,” she added softly.

“I’m sorry, Denise.”

“Don’t be, it just pops into my head here and there…I suppose it will for a while yet.”

“I hope when you’re ready to love again that you find another man worthy of you,” he said. It was like walking on eggshells and he was terrified of saying the wrong thing.

“Thank you, Daryl. I hope so too. I have a lot of love to give, but the thought of starting over with someone new scares me a little. Why am I telling you all this? I’m sure you want to get back to bed.”

“I want to hear anything you have to say, Denise. I hope you consider me a friend, even though we just met. I know how much Merle thinks of you and he’s right about you, you’re special.”

“He said that?” she smiled.

“He thinks the world of you, Denise.”

“He saved my life. I could never thank him enough.”

“I don’t think there’s any need. Seems to me, it was his pleasure,” Daryl noted suggestively.

Denise seemed to take the hint and then shyly crept off to bed with a sweet ‘goodnight’ and a little grin.

Daryl chuckled to himself on the way back to the bunkhouse at how lopsided attraction always seemed to be. He liked Denise and Merle liked Denise, but Merle was with Karen and felt bad for liking Denise because of David. Meanwhile, Daryl felt bad for liking Denise because of Merle, but who did Denise want? Daryl washed up and stretched out in bed, looking forward to the rest of the summer regardless of the impending drama that was sure to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

“So, what’s your brother like?” Karen asked as they slow danced in the bar that night.

“He’s the sweet one, my baby brother. Always lookin’ out for people and a little emotional,” he chuckled.

“That’s cute. What’s he doing around here now anyway?”

“Finished up a job in Tennessee and wrote to me asking what I was up to. Denise needed help around the farm, so I asked him to come. Like I said, he’s always lookin’ to help.”

Merle watched as her eyes moved to her wristwatch and he knew she was planning to head home soon. She’d never relent on her plan to wait for marriage no matter how much it killed him. He was a man and slow dancing was nice, but he needed a woman’s touch so badly it hurt. Merle wanted someone next to him at night, someone to make love to and wake up with. He didn’t believe in God and denying himself pleasure to appease him didn’t make any sense.

“Won’t stay with me tonight, honey?” he asked in a low voice designed to stir something inside her.

“Merle…”

“Sorry, honey…I just miss it sometimes. I don’t mean to pressure you none.”

“You can’t wait?” she asked.

“If you insist on it, then I have to, but it feels weird to me. I’m the kind of man who follows his instincts without checking in with the almighty.”

“I just can’t bend on this, Merle…it means too much to me.”

“Alright then,” he sighed with a little smile. “A kiss at least?”

She smiled at him sweetly and insisted that they only kiss outside where nobody would see it. Merle knew that it couldn’t work, but she seemed so sweet. Breaking it off with her would make him look like a jackass who couldn’t control himself, but it was more than sex he wanted. Merle needed intimacy and affection too and she was standoffish with such things.

He made it back to the farm by 12:30 am and checked on the farmhouse quickly before turning in. Denise wasn’t his woman, but he had felt responsible for her ever since David died and he couldn’t sleep till he knew she was resting safely. He didn’t spend nights with her anymore and he missed it desperately. The guilt of enjoying being close to her as she grieved bothered him, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love touching her. He crept up the staircase just to peek at her quickly before turning in, but to his dismay she was awake.

“Merle?”

“I’m sorry, Denise. Was just checkin’ that you’re OK.”

“Come here a minute and tell me about your date,” she chirped, and he sauntered in to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Not too much to tell to be honest,” he shrugged.

“She still holding the line?”

“Yup, but I’d be a real jackass to push it right? Just gotta wait till God says it’s alright.”

“Do you want to marry her?” Denise asked.

“I don’t really know her…and we disagree about religion. I don’t really know what I want, I’m just lonely.”

“A man like you should never be lonely, Merle.”

“Thanks, honey. You not sleepy tonight?”

“I don’t sleep worth a damn still most nights, the bed is so cold.”

“I still wish there was something I coulda done that day, Denise.”

“Hey, don’t you dare start. It was just an accident and you know it.”

“I know, but I see how much you miss him, and it kills me.”

“You, being here, is keeping me alive, Merle,” she said softly.

“I’ll be right here as long as you need me, Denise.”

“Would it be wrong to ask you to stay for a bit?” she asked.

“I’ll stay any time you ask me. You know that.”

“But with Karen, I-”

“Don’t even worry about that,” he insisted.

Soon she was in his arms again just like when David first died, and his lips were pressed to her shoulder from behind. Merle’s arms enveloped her, and he realized that he loved her more than anything in life and always would.

/

“What are you thinking right now?” she asked.

Denise could feel it the moment she heard his footsteps on the staircase, she was excited that he was coming to check on her, she was excited to just hear his voice. All the time that he was helping her grieve for David, she was slowly falling in love and it was crystal clear now.

“Can’t tell ya that.”

“Please.”

“I’m thinking of you.”

“What about me?” she pressed.

“I’m thinkin’ that nothing feels better than holding you…I wasn’t sure if this would ever happen again. , Merle.”

She turned in his arms then and looked him in the eye for a moment.

“I shouldn’t ask you to be here when you’re with Karen…I’m sorry.”

“If you want me here, then this isI didn’t think you still needed me.”

“I think I’ll always need you now where I’m gonna be.”

She snuggled into his chest and his hands settled on her back, and their relationship changed irreparably.

/

He heard a soft moan leave her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist and his body reacted so strongly that he couldn’t help what he did next.

In an instant his hand drifted down around her hip and he pulled her against his body. He just needed to feel her closer and it just happened so fast.

“Jesus…I’m sorry.”

Her body stiffened with shock and a hint of betrayal that didn’t make sense because her man was no longer alive; Denise was betraying nobody.

“It’s OK,” she whispered in the dark.

“I should go,” he answered and dragged his hand back from her hip…she wasn’t wearing any panties and pulling his hand away was agony.

Denise didn’t know what to say, if he was walking away because of Karen then it wouldn’t be right to stop him doing the right thing.

Her body was throbbing with a need to make him stay, but he just kissed her forehead softly and got up to leave.

“I’m sorry, Denise.”

“Don’t ever be sorry, we’ve done nothing wrong.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“ _Do you believe in fate, Merle?”_

“ _Nah, man. Shit just happens.”_

“ _I don’t know about that. I think me and Denise was meant to be.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _She is the only woman in the world I could ever really be myself with…and she’s the only woman I could ever love.”_

“ _What’s with you today? All this emotional talk.”_

“ _Just feelin’ so lucky today…had a good night with Denise, if you know what I mean.”_

“ _Stop rubbing it in. I forgot what it’s even like anymore.”_

“ _Sorry.”_

“ _It’s alright, I’m happy for you, Dave. You’re like a second brother to me already.”_

“ _You’re gonna find someone like my Denise, someone who makes you feel happy just to be alive.”_

“ _Hope so.”_

“ _It’s gonna happen, and you’ll know it too.”_

“ _How?”_

“ _You’ll only be able to see a future with her in it.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

“You just left her there?” Daryl exclaimed.

“What was I supposed to do?”

“I could think of a few things.”

“Daryl…I just don’t feel right about it.”

“Think of it this way, Denise will eventually find love again, right?”

“I sure hope so.”

“She’s young and pretty, you know she will.”

“OK?”

“Who would her husband be happier about her being with, a good friend who he respected and trusted, or a complete stranger who might end up treating her like dirt for all we know?”

“Jesus…”

“Yeah, see what I mean?”

“You really got a point there. I mean I never looked twice at her like that while he was alive, so I’m not a total scumbag, right?”

“Merle, you’re a good guy and David could see that. He’s not here to love her anymore, but you are.”

“I gotta take care of something in town,” Merle said suddenly.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“I just need to settle things with Karen…I feel like shit about it, but she ain’t the one for me and I’m tired of wasting her time.”

“Not going to get things going with Denise first?”

“Nah, I gotta do this right. I’ll talk to Denise after and hope that she wants to be with me too, but I have to end it with Karen either way.”

/

Denise paced the floor that evening after a long day of yard work and tending animals. She had just stepped out of the tub and rubbed her skin with rose-scented lotion. Her white floor-length nightgown made her think of wedding dresses and she wondered if she’d ever wear one again.

She heard the backdoor close and hoped that it was Merle. They hadn’t spoken since he left her the night before and she hoped that he wasn’t upset. The friendship she shared with Merle meant everything in the world to her. Denise knew that she’d never trust anyone else the way she trusted him.

“Denise?”

She heard him down the hall from her bedroom and smile to herself as she walked toward the door.

“Hey, Merle,” she smiled. “I was hoping I’d see you tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I was hoping that everything was OK between us.”

“Things could never be bad between us, Denise. I’ve been thinking a lot about you today and I did something a little sudden.”

“What did you do?”

“I ended it with Karen.”

“You did? Why?”

“She’s not the one for me and I guess I’ve known it for a long time. The truth is that I was trying to pretend I wasn’t lonely by just being with anyone who’d have me, but not the person I needed to be with.”

“You’ve lost me, Merle,” she smiled.

“I’m talkin’ in riddles cause I’m nervous as hell here. I gotta let you know the truth but it ain’t easy for me…David was one of the best friends I ever had.”

“Just say it…” she breathed.

“All those nights I was holding you as you were grieving, I was falling so hard and I couldn’t help it to save my own life. I felt so much guilt about feeling that way as you cried over David…but there’s something about you, honey. I can’t help but want to be with you always.”

“Merle…I loved David with everything I had, and I never thought I could feel that for someone else, but I did feel it with you. After so many weeks of you being there with me at night, I couldn’t help but want you as well.”

“So, what do we do now?” he smiled.

“Stay with me,” she said in a soft sultry voice that stirred his very soul.

They were only a few steps from her bed and when she took his hand and walked him there, it was like being led through the gates of heaven.

Laying down next to her was just right, and he knew that she could feel it too. She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment with a little grin on her face.

“You nervous?” he asked.

“Yes…but I’m not scared. I want this with you.”

Merle leaned down to kiss her then and it was all he ever hoped. Denise’s soft lips were so full and inviting. She opened her mouth to him readily and very soon his hands were moving all over her nighty, desperate to take in every inch of her skin.

“I need you, honey. I need you like air.”

“I wanted you to touch me like this,” she sighed. “So many nights I wanted us to get carried away, I wanted to feel your strong hands on my bare skin.”

“Damn…you make me so hot,” he growled.

His hand moved up her smooth leg and she rested her thigh against his body parting her legs enough to allow him access.

/

Denise felt faint at the realization that it was Merle’s fingertips running along the seam of her panties. A pulse was beating in her core, the longing for his body at its peak. She needed him all over her, inside her, taking her like a slave of love.

She pulled at his shirt, yanking it over his head and then her hands explored his chest. She had watched him work shirtless since David died and always felt terrible for the way his body made her feel, but she had to have him now. Denise needed him in a way that couldn’t be denied.

Suddenly he was over her and was positioned between her legs.

“I wanna make love to you, honey…if you’ll let me.”

“I’m yours,” she answered.

Merle moved her nighty up past her hips and then held her hands to sit her up and pull it over her head.

“Jesus,” he moaned. “So beautiful, honey.”

She lay back and their bodies met as he kissed her, his hardness pressing against damp panties as she dreamed of penetration. His hands claimed her breasts as his tongue filled her mouth and a gentle thrusting of his hips forewarned her of what he had in store for her.

Her arms were moved over her head and held there by his massive hands as his mouth made short work of her breasts. Gentle sucking and ravenous licking with his hot tongue made her almost blinded by lust. The aching deep inside her was being doused in gasoline moment by moment.

“I need it,” she cried out. “I need you so badly, Merle.”

“You own me, honey, but I’m gonna make this so good for ya that you never doubt me. Feels like an eternity that I’ve wanted you and it’s gotta be the best I can give ya.”

He was so romantic and so head over heels for her that she was easily swept off her feet for life.

He moved down her body, kiss by kiss and his hands drifted south with his mouth to the places that she needed him most. His tongue lingered around her navel and hot breath along the elastic of her panties left her desperate to peel them off.

/

“I need to see you,” she whined. “I need to see your whole body.

Merle smirked as he knelt back on his knees between her wide-open thighs and began on his belt. Very soon she was gawking at his dick and her wide eyes betrayed her wanton lust for him.

“Want that?” he teased.

“Yes…I want that so bad.”

“Gotta make you wait I’m afraid, I need to please you first. Told ya this has to be the best it can be.”

He kicked his pants off the end of the bed as he bowed down to partake of her nectar.

He lay soft kisses all over her lips before teasing his fingertips up one side and down the other.

“Oh my God…” she hissed.

Merle teased her with half an inch of penetration and a soft flicker of his tongue against her needy swollen clit.

“Please,” she begged.

Merle gave in and let her have it right then. A gentle wave-like motion continued over her lips and her clit until she was writhing beneath him and he knew she was close.

He moved his massive arms up between her legs then to drift his fingertips over her nipples then and still never let up with his mouth between her thighs.

/

She could feel his touch everywhere, inside her and all over the areas that needed his touch like oxygen.

“I want to be on top,” she whined.

“Then cum for me, honey…cum good and hard and then you can ride me straight to heaven.”

“Merle…your mouth is so filthy.”

“Don’t like that?” he whispered between mouthfuls of her pussy.

“No…I love it. Please, don’t stop.”

“I won’t. Dixon’s are known for dirty talk…now cum for me.”

He pressed his tongue against her entrance and moved it rapidly for a moment before moving it back to her clit and filling her with two fingers stroking her sweet spot. That did it and she wasn’t quiet about it.

“Oh God! Oh fuck! Ohhhhh!”

Her back arched off the sheets and she whimpered her pleasure into the dark of the bedroom.

/

Merle let her rest for a moment and then pulled her on top of him, he needed her body so bad it hurt now.

She swung her leg over his hips and began to take him in slowly.

“Christ, woman! That’s a tight pussy right there,” he groaned.

“Been a long time.”

“Gonna have to break you in again.”

“That Dixon mouth,” she giggled.

He felt the straining of his cock against her inner walls and knew that it felt like heaven for her. The grimacing of her gorgeous face and the way she whined out into the night all made her satisfaction apparent.

She rode him hard and fast as his hands gripped her ass cheeks. Denise had the kind of ass that two hands couldn’t fully claim, and he loved that. Merle rocked her on his cock for a good ten minutes before he could see that she was getting wiped out and so he rolled her over.

“I could fuck you all night…but you’re lookin’ a little spent, honey.”

“Been a while,” she repeated.

“We’ll get your stamina back in time,” he growled.

“Finish me off, Merle…do it right.”

He took her from behind then and really took it home, laying a little smack on her ass and making her yelp adorably.

Merle came all over her ample, beautiful ass within a minute and then collapsed on the bed next to her, watching her pant with a little grin spreading across her lips.

“Damn,” she gasped.

“I got a little carried away with my mouth, honey…I was just so into it.”

“I like it…never heard that kind of talk in bed. It’s hot.”

“As long as you aren’t offended and pissed at me.”

“I think I’m gonna love having you as my man, Merle Dixon.”

“So happy to hear that, honey. All joking aside, I love you like crazy.”

“I love you too…so much I can barely put it into words.”

Merle was amazed to find that he didn’t feel guilty for making love to her. If David were alive, they’d still be together and he’d be happy for them, but he wasn’t alive.

“You OK?” he whispered, wanting to get a read on her emotional state before falling asleep.

“I think he’d be happy about this…and I have no regrets.”

/

Merle made it back to the guest house in the early morning light, Denise asked him to move inside the main house with her. She was sure about him and didn’t want to waste any time.

“I take it you too are more than friends now?” Daryl smirked.

“You got that right, brother.”

“Ain’t you glad I showed up to set you straight?”

“I am actually…thank you.”

“Hey, life is for the living and you two weren’t living.”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Merle admitted.


End file.
